Do you believe?
by MyPretty
Summary: Faragonda is dealing with some memory's from her past now that Baltor is back. will she be able to hold on the point of magic or will her bond with Alfea break. arounds season 3... the winx found something from faragonda her past...
1. trouble sleeping

**For some odd reason I did want to write about Winx club. When I was younger I was a huge fan of it. I always watched winx, it was on the tv 3 times a day -_-' My absolute favorite was Faragonda.. don't know why.. back to the story.. Faragonda was a witch before she became a fairy of goodness.. It is around season 3, valtor is coming back and Faragonda is having troubles with feelings from her youth. And will the three points of magic be restored or destroyed for always. Saladin and Griffin will come eventually! **

**Rating: I don't know what the rating means in English.. but there will be some love making, maybe character death ect so you've been warn! **

**I do not own.. Winx club, the winx, the characters, the winx universe, the places, the points of magic, and everything I didn't mention and could be identify as something from Inginio, **

**Chapter 1 dreams... **

_A young woman stood by the wishing well on the school ground of Alfea. Her hair was in a clip on the back of her head in a nice loose bun. She was wearing a light blue summer dress. The young woman was looking at the well. _

'_My love..' It looks like the woman was expecting the man. He stood behind her and his arms snaked around her thin waist. She leaned against him and he kissed her neck. The woman threw her head back and a soft moan escaped her lips. _

'_I love you so much.' _

_Valtor his long hair tickling her arms. with one hand he careless her cheek and took the clip out of her light pink hair. The long curls felt down her back and framed her face. He looked at her ocean blue eyes and smiled. _

'_You are so pretty with your hair down.' _

_He kissed her cheek and she looked longing at him. He leaned forward and his lips touched the soft dark pink lips of the woman.  
It took her a second to react and she kissed him back with much passion and love. One hand trailed down his back and the other trough his long hair. Valtor his hands where on the back of the woman. Holding her as close as possible. _

_He leaned her against the well and let one hand slowly explorer the curves of the woman. He took her small hand and bought it to his lips. He kissed her palm and her fingers. She looked dreamingly in his dark eyes. _

'_I love you so much..' her voice was soft and sounded sweet. _

_He kissed her passionately. 'I know Fara.' Her blue eyes looked up. _

Faragonda shot upright in bed. She was panting if she had run a mile and looked rapid around her. When she saw she was in her bed she relaxed a bit and leaned against the wall.

'Damn you Valtor.' She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When she closes her eyes she saw him.. before her.. she could feel him. Feel him explore her body. Quickly she opened her eyes to see there was noting.

Angry with herself for letting it come so far so got up. It was the fourth night that she awoke in the middle of the night with the weird dreams about the past.. about him.. and him touching her. She shook the image away and decided to take a warm bath, it was three more hours before the school would awake.

Slowly Faragonda walked to the bathroom. She could feel the sticking feeling of all the wet sweat around her. Her curls stick to her face and her bones ached by the coldness of the school. Even if it was summer, the nights where cold.. to cold for the summer months.

Faragonda turned on the water and waited patiently until the bath was full. With a simple gesture with her hand a cup of tea appeared out of nowhere and she undressed quickly and got in the warm water of the tub. The warm water and the nice feeling of being warm her tired eyes closed slowly and she leaned her head against the wall beside the tub.

Images of Valtor came in her mind. Kissing.. kissing her cheek, her neck, her lips.. with a start Faragonda bolted upright again and muttered under her breath some curses.

'Stupid fantasy's.. stupid youth..'

she got out of the tub and decided it would be best to just begin her day early. This wasn't very helpful with her peace. She dressed in her favorite pink with purple dress and walked towards her office. Maybe she could get so letters done by breakfast.

By the time she sat at her desk and had the letters before her, she couldn't concentrate anymore. Her eyes where to tired and all of her body was aching. She could feel on these days that she was became older.

'Why can't a have some peace…' the fairy let desperately her head fall on the desk. A little pink cat appears on her desk and looked interesting at her.

_He is testing you Faragonda._

The fairy looked up and she stared at the cat.

'Do you think Alfea? He's dead.. in the Omega Dimension.' Her voice was full of sleep and annoyance.

_Notting is what it seems, why don't you ask the heads oppinion? _

Alfea her voice sounded in Faragonda her thoughts. The fairy shook her head while petting the little cat.

'Griffin would roll around the floor of laughing, she finds it funny the weird aspects of fairy beings.' Faragonda studied her hands.

_And Saladin.. _a red colour crept up her cheeks. 'Saladin would think I'm crazy.. I don't know who I should tell about my.. Interesting dreams.' She stood and walked to the door.

_Don't forget you once where a witch before you became a goodness. _

The fairy looked shocked at the comment of her school.

'Don't you ever say that again Alfea.. no one can know about that time.. No one..'

the fairy closes the door of her office and the pink cat disappears from existence.

**Tell me what you think?**


	2. Just some feeling

**So here is my chapter 2 of this story.. I'm using season 3 as a guideline for the things that happen.. I'm not sure what is going to happen, but it's a little boring this chapter.. next chaoter will be longer and more interesting.. and we will hear about Griffin!**

**Thanks to Nentone for the sweet review.. well nice to have a obsession! ^^ Enjoy! **

**Chapter 2 some feeling.. **

''hurry up! Where going to be late at breakfast!''

Musa her voice sounded trough the room. Everyone was ready only Stella was slowly getting dressed for school. Always was she late, and today wasn't any different. Bloom was standing by the window and looked out over the school.

''I had a weird dream this night..'' Flora came next to her.

''what do you mean Bloom?'' the red-haired fairy looked away.

''It was about Baltor.. and a young woman, I don't know who she is.. she has long pink curls, but I never saw her face clear. He was hurting her, and..'' She sighed.

''Well Bloom.. maybe it is a sign.. Maybe this dream wants to tell you something about him.'' Bloom looked at flora and nodded.

''you're right.. But after miss F told me that Baltor and I share the same power.. and don't know.. it's so confusing..'' Flora stroke her back.

'Come on.. where going to be very late if we don't hurry.''

They made their way down to the hall.

''Good morning miss F!'' greeted the six girls there headmistress.

Faragonda who stood next to Griselda and was listening to something slowly looked up and smiled softly.

''Good morning girls..''

Her eyes were on Bloom who was eyeing there headmistress with concern. She looked very old for some odd reason.

She followed her friends into the hall and sat down besides Stella and Musa.

''Don't you all think miss F don't look so good..'' they looked at the head table and eyed the headmistress who was playing with her food.

''I don't know.. maybe she is just stressed about the whole baltor thing.. With everything happened at Eracklyon. And all the parents who thinks that Alfea would be a danger.'' Tecna nodded.

'I think Stella is right, it is a very stressing time and she isn't the youngest anymore.'' Bloom didn't think that was the reason but she didn't voice her thoughts.

In the meantime at the head table Faragonda could feel the eyes of her winx on her, and especially the eyes of a certain red-haired fairy.

She looked up and saw the bright blue eyes of bloom, looking concerned, and worried. A red color crept on her cheeks when she was spotted by the headmistress.

''Faragonda are you all right?'' whispers palladium who sat next to her.

''Quite alright professor.. just a little tired.''

With a last look at Bloom she stood and Griselda eyed her suspicious.

''I'm very busy.. good day.'' She made her way over to the door and was in a second gone. Griselda didn't trust the situation and decided to check on her later.

Once back in her office Faragonda sat at her desk. Thinking about nightly events. She couldn't forget it. But the look Bloom had give her, she would talk to bloom later. Somewhere deep down she had a feeling a storm was coming.

Something wasn't right. She eye fell on a letter from Griffin, that has been here for ages. Griffin was a realistic one, surely she could talk to her younger colleague. Three times she contacted Cloudtower but Griffin didn't respond. The feeling inside of her that something was up grow.

''Griffin what are you up to this time..''

the little pink cat appeared on her desk and Faragonda smiled softly at the cat.

'Good morning Alfea.'' The cat purred when she petted it.

_You're worried about cloudtower.. _Faragonda nodded at the cat.

_She isn't responding to me even.. what does saladin says about this? _

She didn't say anything only absentmindedly petting the cat.

_I feel a strong dark magic around my sister.. one that isn't from Griffin.. _Faragonda looked at the sparking blue eyes of the cat. ''I know, I can feel it to..'' she had her eyes on the ground and a sorrowful look about her. It almost looked like she feels guilty about it.

_It isn't your fault.. You can't do anything about the stubborn witch. _Faragonda gave the cat a warning look and called for Red fountain.

''Faragonda Good morning!'' the figure of Saladin appeared on her desk and he seems surprised to see the fairy without giving notice.

''how's Alfea doing?'' asked the older man.

''Under the circumstances fine, and red Fountain?'' he nodded understanding. ''Good, good, What do you want to talk about?'' the older man inspected to fairy.

'Faragonda you looked stressed, is everything all right? Are you having trouble sleep again?''

the fairy sighed and glanced at the cat next to her who only nodded.

She gave him a watery smile. ''Is it about him again?'' he splat the him out if it was a bad word. She looked at her hands who were far more interesting than looking Saladin in the eye.

He was there… all those years ago.. He was there with the whole witchy fairy thing, he has seen and witnesses the whole thing about Baltor.

''Faragonda.. why didn't you tell me.'' His voice sounded hurt and she looked at the cat for help.

'Because I thought I could deal with it alone..'' fresh tears shines in her ocean blue eyes.

''Don't you ever think that again.. I thought I could feel something like that from you last night.''

Damn the bond of schools thought Faragonda, sometimes she hated the fact that the three of them where connected through the bonds of schools. It was something ancient and dark magic. Saladin was a old man and had a strong bond with his school, he always know something was up with her of Griffin.

''Saladin I'm worried about griffin.. she didn't answer my calls today.. and even Alfea can't get cloudtower to answer.'' She bit her lip and looked at his response.

He chuckled at her answer. Of course. Faragonda and Alfea were really something special. The fairy often told how her school would talk to her and give her advice. Griffin always said that Faragonda had lost it at that point, but Saladin believed her.. it something of her fairy things. Talking to animals, her school who was so close to her and her feeling. She would always know if something would happened.

''Why are you laughing at me?'' her voice was annoyed and he smiled at her with a innocent face. 'What is your feeling telling you about Griffin?'' there was a silence.

''I.. I hope I am wrong.. But Alfea and I have the same feeling, Something is terribly wrong, I don't know what Griffin did but is feels so strong.. so dark.. I'm really worried about Cloudtower..'' her ocean blue eyes shined in the light, he could feel her fear.

''very good, I will prepare the boys for battle, We will talk soon again.. be brave Fara. You're so much stronger than him…''

His voice was soft and full of emotion. ''Thank you Saladin, be save my friend.''

With that the connection broke and she closed her eyes. ''Alfea what am I suppose to do…'' the older fairy stood and walked to the window. In the sky where dark clouds that where moving very fast, to fast for normal clouds. _ Believe Faragonda, just believe in your staff, you fairy's and believe in yourself.. for once… _Faragonda gave the cat a funny look and chuckled.

**What do you think?**


	3. The fight

**I'm going to upload not very often from now on, because schools starts at Monday.. I hope once a week, but I don't promise anything.. I think that I have at least enough for 3 more post. This is the chap Faragonda is finally going to fight! Yay!**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter 3 the fight **

''I don't like to look of those clouds.. I better put the protection barrier up.'' Mused the older fairy.

The small blue bolls where flying through the air. The all came to a spot above the school and connected with a small line. The moment all the lines where bonded a shield appeared above the school.

''Be save Alfea!'' the older fairy took a deep breath and closes the door behind her. Not knowing she wouldn't open that door for a very long time.

She made her way down to the courtyard and looked at the sky. Dark purple beams where shooting at the barrier.

Faragonda shook her head. It couldn't be possible could it?

Those girls where the witches of Cloudtower. The world began to spin around her and Faragonda had to concentrate very hard for not blacking out. She didn't understand where the sudden weakness came from. Or did she know?

The witches where all shooting at the barrier.

Palladium and Wizgiz came running towards where Faragonda stood.

'Headmistress Faragonda!'' she didn't even look behind her. 'Baltor is behind this! It is his sign up in the air.'' Her voice was cold and hard.

Griselda came towards them. ''We have to do something!''

The barrier was cracking from all the spells and some hole's where created by the witches. Faragonda shook her head in disbelieve. How could they break the barrier. It was one of the most powerful.

''the protection barrier isn't holding!'' Faragonda only nodded at that statement she could see it her self for sure.

''Quickly round up all the fairy's in the school and..''

before she could finish a purple beam hid the spot where she stood and she was throw 3 feet away.

''Faragonda!'' Wizgiz was immediately at her side. Slowly she got up and bit her lip to stop from moaning in pain.

'Keep going! Get all the fairies and prepare for battle!'' she stood tall with a determine expression in her eyes.

The protection barrier broke down and shattered in thousands pieces that slowly disappeared. The fairies where running around the courtyard in fear. Some of them crying out and some stood frozen in fear.

There up in the sky, above all the witches of Cloudtower.

There was he.. he looked down on Alfea as it was something disgusting.

''Baltor!'' Faragonda her voice was steady and full of anger. But deep down the visions came to her. She shook the thought away.

He landed behind her and snaked his arms around her slender frame. ''So here we meet again Fara.. After 17 long and thoughtful years.''

He kissed the crook of her neck and a high pitched scream escaped her lips. She felt on her knees and hands and couldn't breathe from the pain. He had his arms crossed and Faragonda gave him a death glare from the ground.

''don't you dare Fara me.'' Hissed the angry fairy.

In her neck slowly appeared a pink colored mark, the mark of Baltor. He smirked and looked amused, Faragonda only hoped that her fairies didn't see the mark.

''Get out of my school! Right now!'' her voice was shaking and slowly she stand again. She raised herself in her high and looked down on him, he just looked funny at her and gripped her wrist.

''it's funny how you and Griffin are so similar.''

He stroke her cheek and a blush crept up her cheeks.

''Don't you dare..'' this was everything she was so afraid of, in her nightmare.. here and now. ''You both say the same things, you both giving up you're school magical treasures. And you both end up as my prisoners for the rest of eternity!'' he shot a dark blue beam at her what she blocked with a green shield.

Faragonda jumped in the air and baltor flies with her.

''that's not going to happen!'' she shot back at him but he blocked it as easily as her, it did go on for what looked like eternity.

''If you did something to Griffin you would regret it very deeply.'' She shot back at him and he just laughed.

''Saladin would be proud of you.. You stand it longer than your witchy colleague did anyway..'' her ocean blue eyes became shades darker and her lips a thin line.

''I'm going to destroy the bond of schools. The three magic point will no longer exist just like the company of Light!'' he laughed at her look of utter disgust.

'Noo! Nooooo!''

she pulled her arms down and a huge blow of energy came from her. Alfea shuddered at it foundings. It blasted Baltor away and most of the students where dumbstruck when the saw there headmistress. She was far more than beyond fury.

The energy around here felt dark, to dark for a fairy, the bond with Alfea felt weak and felt like it would break any moment.

_Noo Faragonda! Stop it! You're not strong enough! _

A useless try of Alfea to save it headmistress.

''Take cover all of you!'' shouted Griselda at the fairies.

''You shouldn't try me Baltor, I would defend my school with everything!'' Baltor looked scared as he lays at the ground.

Everything began to spin around faragonda and she closes her eyes for a short second.

''It's just the beginning Faragonda! It's not over yet!'' with that said he conjured a bubble and they both disappeared.

''Miss Faragonda! No!''

Bloom looked around her a second ago they both where here. Where had Baltor taking their headmistress.

A fell white light was seen with a hard wind that blows everyone upside down.

''Wow! I wonder what that could be!'' said Musa a little unsure.

A high cry could be heard from nowhere. No one knows who was crying that hard. The school was glowing a blinding pink color.

''What is happening?'' the fairy's looked searching around them.

''I would say that Alfea is crying out.. I'm not sure if that is even possible..'' Griselda had a expression of true horror on her face.

She didn't want to think about it what this would mean. The bonding was broken. she couldn't think of anything else what could do this.

''We have to defend the school, and more important the hall of Enchantments.'' Griselda's voice sounded from far away, the fairy's only nodded.

**Cliffhanger ^^ next time where going to our great friend Saladin!**


	4. The realization

**I know it's been a long time.. I was busy with school and stuff.. I forgot to upload… I'm so sorry! So here is the next chap.. I know it's a little short… be sorry!**

**Chapter 4 the realization**

Saladin sat in his favorite chair by the fire, he was thinking about his talk with Faragonda. And what she had said about Griffin. He could still feel the stubborn witch, which means she was still alive. He had contacted Cloudtower just as Faragonda had done, but she didn't answer just what he expected. Sometimes he could be irritated by that witch.

he looked at the fireplace and the dancing flames. he was glad that Helia was with him today. He missed the lat a lot since he was going to school and busy with boy stuff.

Helia took the seat across from his uncle.

''How's Aunty Faragonda doing?''

Saladin looked up at the hearing of Faragonda.

''Hmmm.. What did you say? Why shouldn't she be going good? Of course she's doing good.. You know how she is.'' Saladin began rambling about and Helia smiled at his uncle.

''I wrote her a letter a long time ago, but she hasn't send anything back. Flora told me she's a little stressed these days..'' his voice was soft and Saladin saw the worry of the young man before him.

''Well, your aunt one of a kind.. she's a little tense about the Baltor thing she had a feeling she's worried about, and with the things at Cloudtower.. Griffin isn't helping with her….''

He stopped midway his words, he had said to much.

Helia looked with big eyes at his uncle. 'Which things at Cloudtower? What is going on? Aunty is never tense about something.'' He narrowed his eyes and Saladin took a deep breath.

''Your aunt know Baltor from her schooltime, something occur between them that wants Baltor to take revenge on her, he want to destroy all three of us.. And well, Faragonda is on top of his list.'' Helia looked really interested.

''What happened to her in her youth?'' saladin looked at the young man.

''I can't tell you.. she won't forgive me if I told you.. but after that she never was the same again.. she has lost it back than Helia.. Something died within her, It was horrible, I'm glad she bonded with Alfea in that time.. Otherwise.. I think she wouldn't be here anymore..''

he took the teacup from his nephew and thought back at these days of the famous headmistress.

''Is that the same time Helena died?'' asked the young man sofly. He know saladin missed her a lot.

There was a silence and Saladin nodded sadly.

''Yes.. it was the same time Helena died…You can't tell anyone about this Helia, it's the best for everyone..'' helia nodded immediately.

''Saladin..'' the old man looked up at his nephew. ''She won't be alone would she?'' saladin smiled at the unsure tone of Helia. He hugged his nephew.

''I would never leave her in the hands of that monster… I will always be there for your aunt.''

Helia hugged him back.

''I know, thank you.''

He took a seat on the couch and Saladin nipped his tea and rolled his eyes. Of course tea of a fairy, he taste it right away, Faragonda made such tea. But this had to be something of Flora her input.

''So how's my niece in law?'' he asked his nephew to begin at a new topic to talk about.

Helia looked if he got a chair in his face. Saladin smiled at him.

''I mean Flora.'' A red blush crept upon his cheeks and he looked away.

'She good, busy with a new plant of hers.'' He looked towards the fairy school in the window.

''And when is she coming over?''

helia didn't say anything,

he saw a blinding light from the direction of the fairy school.

''did you see that!'' confused he stood and threw the window open.

''It looks like a.. well I don't know.. some kind of blast.. What do you think uncle?''

he looked behind him, annoyed his uncle didn't seem interested in this excited news.

Saladin sat in his chair with his hands in his hair if something terrible was paining him. His eyes where squeezed shut and a deep pain line was seen in his forehead.

'Saladin..'' Helia jumped up and sat besides his uncle.

''What is it? What is happening?'' he gripped the arm of the old headmaster who didn't say anything, it even looked like he didn't breath.

''Bond.. schools… Alfea..''

Saladin his voice was soft and full of pain.

He was shaking and sounded he had run a long time. ''What's wrong with aunty Faragonda? Saladin please..'' saladin gripped his arm and looked with his black eyes in the dark eyes of his nephew.

''She's in trouble… the bond shuddered, Alfea is crying out..''

the old man closed his eyes and Codatorta stormed into the room without knocking. ''Saladin there is something wrong with the fairies, Griselda is asking for our help! There is a attack at Alfea.'' He looked from Helia to Saladin.

Saladin only nodded.

''Take the boys with you! I'm… coming..''

he slowly stood and looked at his nephew.

''Go and get the others.''

Helia nodded at his uncle and stormed out of the room.


End file.
